Return of the Strangled Ghost
by DarkBlur2005
Summary: (AU) One Year Later, After the Events at the Battle Frontier, Red & Blue are living Happy Lives In Pallet Town. but trouble arises, when the Champion Before him returns with a Pokemon like no other. (Stangled Red Trilogy Fanmade Sequel) Pairings, RedXYellow, StevenXDaisy(Eventually). Enjoy! (P.S. You Should (Re)Read Strangled Red, & It's Sequel If you want this to Make Sense.)


Return of the Strangled Ghost Chapter 1: Awaken! S!3v3n

 _Hey guys, Dark here with a new story, this is based off of Pokemon: Strangled Red, well, it's more like my own take on what happens afterwards. Also, this happens about a Year After the Pokemon Emerald Manga, and In this, Bill and Daisy are NOT dating, Enjoy!_

"Hello." - Speech

' _The Missing One, It can bring her back.'_ \- Thoughts

" **In a World that cheated me, why should I play fair?"** \- S!3v3n Speech

' _ **You're back, Miki! We can finally be together Forever, MIKI!'**_ \- S!3v3n Thoughts

 _/I... Am... Awake... And... ALIVE!/_ \- TV Speech

 **/Mike... You're the Reason, You're the Reason She Died! MIKE!/** \- S!3v3n TV Speech

Begin!

"Mom! I'm Going to Blue's House, OK!" Red Told his mother, "OK, Just be careful while you're out there." "Alright." Red then went next door to Blue's house, he knocked on the door, Blue opened the door and smiled,

"Hey Red, What's Up?" "I Just wanted to hang out with my best friend." Red and Blue went inside and started talking to each other, about half an hour later while they were talking, Red saw Blue's sister Daisy, leave her room and get something to eat, now this would be normal, if Daisy hadn't looked like she hadn't slept in days, Red then asked Blue,

"Hey, Blue, What's up with your sister? She looks depressed." Blue looked at his sister, and noticed the same thing, he then asked his sister, "Hey Sis, Are You OK?" Daisy then looked at Blue, and smiled, "Thank you for asking, but no, I'm not feeling that good today." "Why Not?" Blue asked, "Well, It's because 8 years ago today, my boyfriend killed his brother and went missing." "WHA-? Why didn't I know about this?!" Blue asked, "Because you had already left when the day came for the 1st anniversary, and me and grandpa were the only 2 to mourn, everyone else was partying."

Blue started to get mad, "Why would someone party on the anniversary of someones disappearance?!", "That's because everyone had started to look at him with hate and disgust before he went missing, because he committed the ultimate crime against nature, he tried to bring his Pokemon back to life, as his Charizard, Miki, had died because of a trading accident, this also caused him to give up Pokemon Battling, which was a shame too, as he was the champion before you, Red." Red and Blues jaws were on the ground at this point. Daisy's Ex-Boyfriend was the Chapmion before Red.

"Where do you think he is sis?" Blue asked, "He could be anywhere, though I hope he comes back sometime, I would never blame him for what he did, and I will always stick with him."

(Meanwhile, In Lavender Town(Play the theme, You know you want to!))

In the Pokemon Tower, was a grave with a carving of a Charizard, that said "Here lies Miki, her flame went out long ago when the cords of friendship wrapped her neck.  
Original Trainer: Steven" In front of the grave was a Man, he was kneeling in front of the grave, but if you got a good look at his face, you would see that he is unconscious, he was wearing the same clothes that Red wears, except more tattered than Red's, his hair was long, pitch black, disheveled and greasy, as if he hadn't washed it in years, you couldn't see his face, as his face was shrouded in shadow, his eyes then opened, they were completely red & glowing, he was also grinning Maniacally, he then looked to the Pokeball, that had slight burns on it, with what appeared to be pixels radiating off of it. **"... Time to go, Miki. Time to see Daisy again..."** the man said, with his voice being distorted, and withered, from lack of use. He then stood up and walked through the Pokemon Tower, **"...But Before that, I'll have some fun..."**

(Back in Pallet Town - 3 Hours Later)

Red, Blue & Daisy were watching a movie, when suddenly, the News came on. _/Breaking News, We are on the outskirts of Lavender Town,where a sighting of Missing Champion, and Murderer of his twin brother, Steven, has been sighted, In fact, we are seeing him leaving now... What is that, in his footsteps?/_ The Newscaster then Follows the Path, and it leads her to inside the Pokemon Tower, where she finds... Corpses. _/What is this?! What Happened Here!/_ **/I Know what Happened... I HAPPENED!/** Said a voice, The Newscaster and Cameraman, turned around to see S!3v3n with specks of Blood on his pants  & Shirt. _/Oh God! Don't Scare me like tha-AAHH!/_ She Screams as she sees S!3v3n Rip off the cameraman's head, he then turned to her, and ripped her head off from the Jaw, and he turned off the video recording portion of the camera, but not the audio recording portion and said **/Dear, People of Pallet Town, I'm Coming Home. I hope to see you there, especially the Champion, the Gym Leader, and the Granddaughter of Prof. Oak! Kekeke!/** The Report went off, and the movie went back on, but the three weren't watching, they were just staring at the TV, Horrified, Daisy then Ran to Prof. Oak's Lab to tell him, Red  & Blue Followed her.

(Chapter End)

 _WHOO! STRANGLED RED ROCKS! Seriously Read It, You can Find it & its sequels on ShadowMaleRenamon's DeviantART Page! Enjoy this, I worked on it for a while._

 _Later Dark Out!_


End file.
